


Fake it till you make it

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, date, episode 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Little one shot bassed on episode 2x16, @mamourland asked me to write a fic ‘fixing’ an episode a bit and I also mix it with the prompt from @hpfangirl13@hpfangirl13 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!PS. English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Fake it till you make it

Magnum loved undercover cases, it always gave him a rush of adrenaline. He didn't know how fun it could be with Higgins by his side. They were supposed to act like a couple and the amount of fun he had made him amused. 

"I love you," Magnum said, walking out of the bus. 

"I love you more," Higgins answered. 

They were admiring the view, trying to focus on a couple they were observing. Krista and Gil were in front of them, acting strange enough for Higgins to know they are more than just friends. Higgins hated undercover missions, always even back in the MI6, she hated to pretend and the fact Magnum was enjoying it pissed her even more. 

"Maybe we'll take a selfie?" she asked, looking at the couple in front of them. 

"Sure thing sugar plum," Thomas said with a smile, taking out his phone. 

"Are you together long?" the older lady asked, looking at them. 

"Few months," Magnum said, "I couldn't find a better girl than my fluffy Bear," he added. 

"We have an anniversary this week and decided to take a trip," the older man said, "this is Gladys and I'm Bert,"

"Nice to meet you," Higgins smiled. 

"Little mouse and I want to have that kind of anniversary too," Thomas said when they were about to leave. 

"You are not introducing animals to 5 years old, so stop calling me pet names were not in the zoo," Higgins said, when they were out of sight, "focus on the case Magnum,"

"We have to look like a couple, remember that," 

"Kiss me," she said quickly, pulling him by his shirt, crushing his lips with hers. 

"Wha-" he answered when she pulled out. 

Magnum felt like on a rollercoaster, first, she was cold and professional, later she was kissing him in front of the couple they were observing. Krista and Gil were walking in front of them, Higgins hoped they will do something that will prove they were a couple but till now there was no luck. 

"Are you always…" Thomas asked, stopper in half of the sentence.

"Always what?" she asked. 

"So stiff?" 

"I'm not stiff, I just don't feel it,"

"But kissing me...in front of all people,"

"I had too, Krista was walking by and we didn't want to ruin our cover right?" 

At once the loud scream alarming them, causing them to run towards the source of the loud noise. They stopped at the waterfall, looking down at the body drifting in the water. Juliet looked at Thomas at the same time his gaze drifted to her. They knew what they had to do, after a moment Magnum was already falling from the top, swimming to the body. 

"Call the police and ambulance," Juliet commanded the people around her, jumping from the waterfall. 

Juliet swam to the shore seconds after Magnum. The water was cold and she couldn't stop shivering when she looked at the body in front of them. 

"It's Bert," Thomas said, resuscitating him.

"Thomas," she said softly, "he's gone," she put her hand on his shoulder. 

"What the hell happened?" he asked, looking at her.

"I have no idea, but someone up there may be a killer," she looked up at the people gathered at the top of the waterfall.

Juliet looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. She and Magnum ruined their cover just to gather Bert's body up from down in the waterfall.   
They had to stay there till tomorrow, with no service and broken but they were stuck here. Juliet sat by the fire, trying to make herself warm. Jumping from the waterfall wasn't a good idea, she had shivers and her teeth clenched but she had no clothes to change. At once she felt someone behind her, someone's warmth pressed to her back causing her to hum from the nice feeling. 

"I know, I know, but I won't let you freeze," Magnum said, wrapping the blanket he found in the bus around her.

"I don't mind...as long as I'm warm," she said with a smile. 

"It was a stupid thing to do...jumping from thr waterfall," he said, tangling his hands around her, pulling her closer.

"If it takes to stupid things to do, I had an amazing teacher," she smiled, turning around to face him, "thank you, for making me warm," 

"No problem," he answered, "sweet muffin," he added, teasing her. 

"I swear to God…" she rolled her eyes, giving him a small smile. 

******  
They knew something was wrong the moment Katsumoto arrived on the scene. He was observing the people, not talking much which made Higgins wonder if he already knew who the killer was. 

"Sandy is gone," one of the men told them when Gordon approached. 

"Where she went?" Magnum asked quickly. 

"I don't know, we were sleeping there and when I woke up she was gone," he explained. 

"Sandy Johnson is a professional killer hire by the ex-husband of Gladys…" Katsumoto said, "Do you know which hotel she stayed at?"

"No," 

"She could leave cyber tracks," Juliet said, they met on a dating app," she added. 

They were driving fast after Higgins managed to track the hotel Sandy was staying at. She was focusing on the computer when Katsumoto's car parked in front of the four stars hot, letting them run towards the reception.   
Suddenly the tall brunette appeared at the reception, forcing them to run after her. Juliet was trying to run as fast as she could, looking at Magnum who was right behind her. At once Sandy turned around pointing the gun in their way. The loud noise filled the air when Juliet felt the pain spill in her arm. She fell on the ground, hit by the force of the bullet.

"Juliet!" Magnum shouted, kneeling by her side. 

"I'm good," she answered, breathing heavily. 

"It's not good when you can't breathe," he said, putting pressure on the wound. 

"Well maybe because you are pressing a gun wound in my arm?" she said sarcastically. 

"Is she okay?" Katsumoto asked, cuffing Sandy.

"We need an ambulance," Magnum said, looking at Gordon. 

"We do not," Juliet said, trying to stand up.

"Lay or I will call you pet names for another week," 

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes.

*******  
Juliet was standing in Magnum's kitchen, unpacking the ingredients for homemade spaghetti. She wanted to thank him for taking care of her during and after a case. Cooking wasn't easy with one of her arms placed in an arm sling, but Juliet wanted to do everything alone. She put the water on, poured the oil on the pan, and started her best dish. After thirty minutes she was almost ready, the food was coming in the pan, the table was set with big white plates, glasses to wine, and little flowers that made Magnum's house a little cozier. Juliet put her favorite dress on, a dark red one with little white flowers. She couldn't wait till Thomas will be back at home, hooking the little dinner will make him happy. She was trying to open the wine when the door opened. 

"Higgy?" he asked, surprised. 

"Hey!" she answered, biting her lip, "I thought I could make dinner…" she explained, looking at his confused face. 

"You made spaghetti?" he asked when the delicious scent hit his nostrils. 

"Yes, I hope you like it," 

"I love it, but you shouldn't have…"

You took care of me in the woods and after I get shot...I thought I will take care of the dinner," 

"My mouth waters at the smell of it," he admitted. 

"Can you open the wine? It's harder with one hand…" Juliet smiled.

"Of course," he said, taking the bottle from her hand. 

Thomas walked towards her, pulling the chair so she could sit. Juliet couldn't shake the feeling she had since the moment Magnum sat in front of her. She felt different around him, in his own house, sipping wine and eating delicious meals. Higgins always thought Thomas was a pain in the ass, he was her friend, but still could get on her nerves. 

"I hope spaghetti is good," she said, "it hard to cook with one hand," 

"It's amazing, I would hire you as my professional cook," he smiled. 

"Glad to hear that," she answered. 

They were sitting at the sofa, sipping the rest of the wine when Juliet caught herself staring at his lips. She blamed the wine and the way it hit her, but the truth was Magnum and she was closer than before. They knew each other for almost two years and she cared about him more than about anyone else, but she also knew that relationship at work never survived. Juliet stood up, placing her empty glass on the table ready to go to the main house when she felt Thomas's hand around her waist when she felt the dizziness. 

"I will walk you home," he said quickly. 

"I think I can go alone," she smiled. 

"Of course you can, but I want to….please?" he said, looking straight into her eyes. 

"Fine, but only because you want to, not because I need that,"

They were walking close to each other, Juliet could almost feel his warmth on her body which made her feel dizzy even more. 

"Thank you," Thomas said, scratching his head, "that was a very nice surprise," 

"Glad you liked it, next time I will make you something more British," she smiled, tucking the straight lock behind her ear. 

"I would love to try it," he answered immediately, looking into her eyes. 

Juliet could swear she felt the sparks flying between them. She stood in front of him, inches away from his warmth when at once she felt his lips pressed to hers. Juliet's eyes closed, hand lifted to his face when at once he pulled away and his smile made her knees weak. 

"Goodnight Juliet," he said softly.

"Goodnight Thomas," she answered, blushing like a teen, entering her house.

Juliet leaned on the door, closing her eyes, and her hand lifted to her mouth when she reminded herself of the feeling of Magnum's lips on hers. She shook her head and walked to her bedroom thinking about the next time she will be able to cook for him, about the next time she will be able to feel his lips on hers.


End file.
